Ivan & his own deception Hetalia
by Isuzuu
Summary: One-shot assez court sur la chute du tsarisme en Russie.


Russie, 1917

_Nuit du 29 février au 1__er__ mars_

M_ort, peine, amour, trahison… Depuis longtemps déjà, la Russie était soumise aux différents aléas et tournants de l'esprit humain. Entre complots crapuleux et crimes de tous genres, le plus grand pays du monde ne faisait pas office d'une quelconque différence de pensée par rapport aux autres Nations. Pourtant, le pays était sans cesse d'un blanc pur et lumineux, croulant incessamment sous le poids de la neige qui ne quittait jamais son terrain de prédilection. Les habitants qui vivaient chaque jour dans cette immense étendue de glace étaient habitués au froid, et à toute sorte d'intempéries –en excluant les climats trop arides qui ne perçaient jamais pour venir s'installer dans le pays. A la fin du mois de Février, il ne faisait donc pas un temps à mettre quelqu'un dehors, la saison ajoutant encore au froid déjà omniprésent dans le pays._

_Pourtant, il y avait bien quelqu'un, dehors, dans la neige, qui avançait sans vraiment se préoccuper de tout ce tumulte blanc qui l'entourait. C'était un homme, assez grand, avec des cheveux courts ondulés d'une couleur pâle et peu contrastante avec le paysage au travers duquel il se déplaçait. Il portait un long manteau se mêlant au froid hivernal par sa teinte marron clair, ainsi qu'une longue écharpe dont les nuances rappelaient le sang, qui venait s'enrouler autour de son cou comme un serpent en laissant voler derrière lui le reste de l'étoffe rouge qui constituait l'unique tâche d'encre dans ce tableau d'une pureté absolue._

_Devant lui se dressait la ville de Petrograd, un lieu qui avait traversé les âges et porté le tsarisme au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait dans un sablier où se déversaient des grains, non pas de sable mais de glace. Le ciel était à ce jour, sombre et torturé, il pleurait des larmes de cendre blanche sur la Terre, des larmes qui, peu à peu, se mêlaient avec la neige pour s'effacer dans l'immensité de l'endroit, aller se marier avec le fleuve qui s'écoulait régulièrement et tranquillement dans la capitale impériale._

_Les rues étaient étroites et sombres, quasiment désertes. Chacun avait quitté l'agitation de l'extérieur pour se réfugier dans leurs maisons abritées et fermées à tout bruit extérieur, ce qui faisait que d'agitation, il n'y avait plus. Au milieu de ce calme sourd, l'homme continuait d'avancer. Ses pas le menaient directement vers le palais, rapidement, silencieusement, légèrement. Les traces qu'il laissait dans le manteau blanc de la Terre s'effaçaient peu après qu'il les eut faites, ne restait derrière lui qu'un vague souvenir, un fantôme s'évanouissant à travers la tempête. Devant lui se apparut soudain un cavalier sur son cheval, surplombant la ville. Un cavalier de bronze, jouxtant pour l'éternité la sombre destinée du tsarisme. Depuis 1703, Pierre le Grand surveillait du haut de son pilier l'évolution latente de la ville qu'il avait commencé de construire._

_Derrière lui encore, venait le palais. Et notre voyageur s'y rendait, à travers la bise glaciale, pour rendre compte de ses activités au dirigeants de sa Nation. Le bâtiment était immense, et regorgeait de splendeurs. L'on eut dit que ses créateurs l'eussent conçu pour se rapprocher du divin de par sa beauté. Il était situé juste à côté du fleuve, laissant miroiter son reflet dans l'eau quasiment gelée où il valait mieux éviter de sauter pour ne pas mourir d'hypothermie._

_Le grand homme arriva devant le portail d'entrée du palais, sur lequel il frappa avec force pour convier les gardes à le laisser entrer. Après avoir entendu les coups répétés à la porte du voyageur en dépit de la tempête de neige qui sévissait au-dehors des murs, ces derniers se présentèrent et demandèrent à l'homme de décliner son identité. _« Ivan »_, répondit-il, le plus simplement du monde. Il savait que son nom lui assurait un passage vers le tsar et la famille impériale. Habitués à entendre ce nom et craintifs de ce qu'il impliquait, les trois hommes en charge de surveiller l'entrée principale se retirèrent et retournèrent à leur table s'occuper de leurs jeux de cartes fallacieux, guettant du coin de l'œil le nouvel arrivant, plus par peur de quelques représailles que par suspicion sur ses intentions démocratique. L'intrus ne prêta pas longtemps attention aux gardes et avança dans le couloir de sa démarche chaloupée et gracieuse. Il fut bientôt accueilli par une petite fille joyeuse et guillerette, qui rit en venant vers lui comme si ce fut la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Elle lui tendit un dessin, que l'homme regarda en souriant. Il le représentait, lui, dans un champ de tournesols. Fleurs sublimes… Ivan aimait les tournesols, qui se tournaient chaque instant pour observer et obtenir jusqu'à leur racine la moindre parcelle de rayon de soleil. Malheureusement, dans ce pays qu'il représentait, le soleil comme les tournesols se faisaient rare –surtout en hiver. La petite le prit par la main et l'emmena dans la salle des repas, où il devait partager chaque soir le dîner avec la famille. Ce tableau empli de quiétude lui plaisait, et il aimait surtout, rester tard à parler avec la fille du tsar. L'heure n'était pourtant pas aux réjouissances : le peuple souhaitait la fin du tsarisme. Ivan supplia le tsar de rendre son trône aux Russes pour sauver sa vie, et celle de sa famille._

_3 mars_

L_e tsar, conformément aux conseils teintés d'une inquiétude sourde d'Ivan, avait finalement décidé d'abdiquer. Il rendit son pouvoir et fut démis de toutes ses fonctions impériales, mais pu continuer à vivre au palais d'une beauté incommensurable. Par principe, Ivan proposa la couronne au frère de celui qui était devenu depuis peu un citoyen comme chacun des autres, mais il la refusa. Le tsarisme avait enfin abouti, et le peuple clamait sa joie dans les rues ordinairement silencieuses de Petrograd. Dehors, la tempête avait cessé ; indiquait-elle le renouveau et la renaissance d'un pays qui avait toujours vécu sous l'autocratie, d'un pays qui obtenait son nouvel état grâce à la force et aux menaces ? Du haut de son siège dominant toute l'assemblée, le cavalier de bronze immortel, figé, observait encore la décadence de ce régime politique qu'il n'avait que trop bien connu et qu'il surveillait depuis plusieurs siècles déjà._

_Le peuple décida d'instaurer un nouveau régime, qu'ils nommèrent ironiquement « démocratie ». Observant avec inquiétude ce changement soudain, Ivan déplora le nouveau gouvernement qui, il le pensait sincèrement, ne serait pas en mesure de subvenir aux multiples besoin des Russes. Instable, dissociable, peut-être trop aisément dissociable, voilà ce qu'il était à ses yeux. Un gouvernement fragile qui ne pouvait même faire semblant de se tenir debout sur un siège de victoire, car c'était le peuple qui l'avait constitué. Ivan, lui, continua de se tenir aux repas familiaux avec la famille de l'ancien tsar, et continua, de même, de regarder avec beaucoup d'émotions les dessins de l'enfant qui jouait sur ses genoux. Malheureusement, pensait-il, en ces instants de troubles, ses responsabilités ne s'en tenaient plus à eux. Bientôt, il ne put plus venir que pendant les repas de soirées, occupé à maintenir l'équilibre délicat du pays qu'il représentait._

_Nuit du 6 au 7 octobre_

I_l faisait cruellement froid. La neige, de nouveau, se tenait au-devant de l'hiver pour faire entrer le pays dans un cycle de froid qui n'en finissait qu'au retour du printemps prochain. Comme à son habitude, Ivan était rentré le soir dans le palais pour voir la famille impériale. Cette soirée-ci, il avait trouvé les ruelles vidées, le silence pesant annonciateur d'une tempête à venir. L'air était pourtant doux, il ne neigeait pas encore, bien que les larmes du ciel avaient déjà créé une fine pellicule blanche sur les sols de la ville. Petrograd dormait d'un sommeil à demi-éveillé, chuchotant à travers l'obscurité naissante. Inquiet et ayant une mauvaise intuition à propos du calme éphémère qui pouvait parfois se tenir dans la capitale, Ivan se hâta de se présenter au palais. Mais, lorsqu'il arriva, l'enfant n'était pas à l'attendre. Elle était dans sa chambre, en larmes, gémissante et effrayée._

_L'homme se précipita vers elle en lui demandant la raison de son chagrin. Attristée, la petite lui désigna, tout en sanglotant, ces dessins qu'elle aimait tant créer, qui étaient démantelés sur le sol. Il s'en approcha doucement sous les yeux larmoyants de l'enfant et retourna la face blanche des feuilles arrachées pour voir des scènes, non pas d'amour et de bonheur, mais de tueries, de massacres, d'horreurs sans nom. La petite fille avait perdu son innocence, les Révolutionnaires l'avaient forcée à vivre dans un monde où régnait la guerre et la mort, en lui enlevant ses illusions puériles._

_Ivan attrapa son arme à feu et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. L'enfant n'entendit rien, penchée au-dessus de sa fenêtre, observant le silence langoureux du crépuscule sur la ville figée dans un présent embrumé. Dehors, les soldats Bolcheviques attendaient. L'un d'eux visa la tête de l'homme, mais se ravisa lorsqu'il découvrit en lui le visage de son pays. Ivan tira, laissant à la place de son compatriote un cadavre percé et une mare de sang se mêlant à la neige. Neige qui recommençait à tomber sur la ville, l'enveloppant dans un écrin doux et frais. Au même instant, les assiégeants saisirent le palais d'Hiver, fracassant les fenêtres et les volets, pillant, volant et détruisant tout sur leur passage. Ils ne voulaient plus avoir de trace de ce qui avait été un jour le tsarisme, que cette trace se fasse au travers de meubles, d'objets… ou de personnes._

_Ivan se précipita à l'intérieur. Il devait la trouver avant eux, les empêcher de lui faire du mal, de la tuer. Il courut à travers les longues allées scintillantes d'une beauté saccagée du palais. Elles lui paraissaient immenses et cruelles, tandis qu'il entendait devant lui les appels et les rires des Bolcheviques, armes aux poings. La porte était là, grande ouverte. A l'intérieur de la pièce, il y avait un corps. Un corps d'enfant, fusillé, baignant dans une mare de sang stagnante. Les larmes ne vinrent pas, seule resta dans sa gorge une boule d'amertume et de rage mêlée à des sanglots étouffés et une désolation profonde, elle-même causée par un sentiment consternant d'impuissance et d'une honte indistincte. Le cœur partagé entre colère et remords, il ne put que tomber à genoux devant le corps sans vie de l'enfant qu'il avait vue naître, de celle de qui il avait partagé la vie, l'innocence et la bonté. Laissant glisser sa main dans le sang encore chaud du cadavre récemment décédé, il ne put qu'articuler douloureusement quatre mots emplis de souffrance._

« Je suis désolé, Anastasia… »


End file.
